The days before Valentines
by Rokudo Mukuro Fan Haku-chan
Summary: Hinata's feeling a bit troubled as some have been asking her to be her valentine.Who will she choose?HinaIta
1. The first day Love fills the Air

Haku of the Ice:Hello everyone!!!!!Today,I'm gonna write a fanfic…

**THE DAYS BEFORE VALENTINES!!!!!!!**

Haku of the Ice:Hope you enjoy this!!!!

_Chapter One:Love fills the air_

Hinata was walking by herself,humming,not realizing someone was stalking didn't know that,nor the fact that it was Itachi Uchiha.

Now,you may be wondering why Itachi was following the Hyuuga see...

_Flashback_

"We need the Byakugan,Itachi!!!"Pein argued."But isn't my Sharingan and my Mangekyou Sharingan good enough for you?!"Itachi questioned."We need all the power we can get,I don't care about your stinky Sharingans."Itachi felt angry,insulted,not to mention all he said was,"Of course,I-I shall begin now…"

_End of Flashback_

Itachi sighed as he watched the little really hated this ,a boy appeared into the was Neji,who,after the Chuunin Exams,seemed to be a bit over-protective about wasn't really happy about it,but she smiled at him all the ?They loved each wanted to ask Hinata to be his Valentine as Valentines' Day was coming soon,but he had not enough courage to ask."Hinata-sama,yoroshiku,"Neji giggled."Yoroshiku,Neji-nii-san,"Hinata curtsied."Hinata-sama,could you…um…would you…um…""What is it,Neji-nii-san?"Hinata asked with a small it cute went red."N-Never mind,Hinata-sama…"Neji shook his head,and they left for Konoha.

Itachi followed closely and silently.

Finally,Neji asked Hinata to go in first,saying he had some matter to attend ran was about to follow her when---"You can come out now,Itachi Uchiha."So he smirked and slowly jumped from the tree to the ground."I see,it's you,the Hyuuga.""What do you want with my cousin?"Neji demanded,clutching his laughed coldly."Me?Want her?No way would I want a piece of 's our leader that wants her,not me,"Itachi replied."LEAVE HER ALONE,WILL YOU?!"Neji roared."I'm afraid I can't, like you have to be sacrificed in order for her to be caught,"Itachi said ran in too,trying to sense Hinata's chakra."It's no use searching for her!!She's _Akatsuki's now._"Neji slapped himself."It's a genjutsu,genjutsu,genjutsu!!!!!!"He muttered to himself.

Meanwhile,Hinata found Neji and Itachi."So you are the Hyuuga heiress…"came a soft ,lips touched was so shocked that she didn't move for a was kissing her!!!! Hinata tried and succeeded in pushing him away."What do you want?"Hinata asked tears rolling down her face."You,my dear,you…"Itachi smiled evilly and slapped Neji awake."Wake up Neji!!!Wake up!!!"she he finally snapped out of the genjutsu,he realized Hinata was crying and quickly tried to comfort her.

At night,Hinata started thinking about the man whom had kissed her,and finally noticed something that she hadn't realize it at first but-could it have been the kiss?-she thought that she was falling in love with the man.

Note:I know,weird way to fall in love,but,hey,I at least hope that you enjoyed it and I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN.


	2. The trouble begins!

"Hinata-sama…!"Hinata woke up from the strangest dream she had."Ah,Neji-nii-san!"Hinata said."Hinata-sama…Are you still scared about yesterday…?"Hinata shook her head and sighed with relief."Neji-nii-san…Can you be my Valentine…?"Hinata asked felt 't _he _be the one that asks?Why didn't he have as much courage as this girl who had always lost to him?"S-sure,Hinata-sama…"Neji giggled and pecked him on the cheek.

_Meanwhile…_

"Itachi!!Why did you run away?Do you know how much we need this girl?"Pein demanded fiercely."It has come to my attention that there is a male Hyuuga,"Itachi replied stopped nagging at once and began muttering to himself."True,the male _may _be better…But the girl might be easier to capture…"Finally,Pein came to this conclusion:Get both.

Itachi felt more stressed than ever and could have screamed at the person in front of him if the person weren't Pein."Can I at least get a partner to do this?"Itachi asked obviously trying to not show his anger."Let me check…Kisame's on capturing the Sanbi…Kakuzu is still trying to get me a way to enter the Mist village…Hidan is getting me my coffe---""WOAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!YOU GET PEOPLE TO MAKE YOUR COFFEE??????!!!!!!!!!"Itachi screeched."As I was saying…Deidara's the only person left,"Pein said in a steely voice."Fine…"Itachi hated Deidara,but having a partner would make him feel less stressed.

_Back to Hinata and Neji…_

Hinata was plucking flowers while Neji was watching her…as usual."Neji-nii-san,look how pretty the cherry blossoms (sakura) are!!!!"Hinata told merely they walked along,they met Naruto."Naruto-kun!!!!"Hinata smiled."Hinata,can we talk a bit?Privately?"Naruto asked his eyes edging over to giggled."Okay…"They walked off into a nearby clearing."Hinata,can you be my Valentine?"Naruto went red."Let me th-think about it first…"she smiled.(I know that I'm using the same words too much…)Hinata went back to Neji."What did he want?"Neji shook her head,as if saying,"Nothing important."Neji smiled and they set off once again,to Konoha.

"Why do _I_ have to do this,hm?"Deidara complained."Shut up and concentrate,"Itachi said ignoring Deidaras's complaining."Damn you Uchihas…"Deidara cursed himself for having such a bad partner.

Notes:I hope you like this!!!!I DO NOT OWN NARUTO OR NARUTO SHIPPUUDEN.


End file.
